Blood and ChocolateThe Werewolf Emperor
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: What happens when Vivian Gandolin has an encounter with a new loup-gaux? And what happens when she finds out he's the most powerful of them all and that she's pregnant with his baby? And Gabrielle's pissed. VivianXOC pairing.
1. The Encounter and the Surprise

Blood and Chocolate

_**Blood and Chocolate**_

_**The Werewolf Emperor**_

_**Author's Note:**_ I don't own Blood and Chocolate. This story has a VivianXOC (obviously me) pairing. Possible later Lemons involved in this story. Depends on my mood. Enjoy. Oh and don't like it too bad.

The moon rose high into the sky and Vivian Gandolin, the Queen Bitch of her pack, was running through the surrounding woods of her new Vermont home. It had been a few years since she had finally accepted Gabrielle as a mate but she still didn't like it. She stopped running and looked at the moon. She stood on her hind legs and placed her front 'legs' on a tree trunk. She had been doing this for a long time now. She knew Gabrielle was getting frustrated by the fact that she hadn't yet become pregnant with his child and she was begining to become distressed by that fact herself.

Suddenly she caught the scent of another of her kind, not one of her pack, near by. She got back on all fours and tried to find the one responsible for the new scent. It was a male, she could tell by the musky smell, and one that was extremely powerful. Possibly one of the very rare and few _**loup-gaux**_ able to transform at anytime even daytime.

Suddenly she was tackled from behind and, as she struggled, she realized the scent she had been following was coming from the male that had tackled her. _No! Let me go! Get away from me!_ Vivian thought as she clawed, bit, and fought with the male that had tackled her. She felt something prod her and she realized that he was trying to mate with her. _I must be in heat!_ realized Vivian as the male rubbed against her and she let out a low moan.

"I can tell that you like this. I've been watching you for some time now and I've been able to think of little else besides you." the male growled and Vivian stopped struggling in surprise.

_He can speak while transformed! That's a very rare talent! He must be one of those able to change at any time!_ Vivian thought as she felt the male slide completely inside her and she let out a low growl of pleasure as the male then began to mate her. _Oh Moon! He's good!_ A voice in the back of Vivian's mind said. _You can't do this!_ another voice argued. _But I love it!_ the first voice argued. _You have a mate already!_ the second voice pointed out. _I don't care! He's making me feel good!_ the first voice growled as Vivian felt her walls clench over the male's member as he sped up his pace._ You're a whore!_ yelled the second voice even though it was beginging to sound like it also didn't care anymore. _No. I'm not. I'm just in love again. That's all. Besides, I've been thinking Gabrielle was sterile for a while. If I can get a baby out of this male then that's fine by me._ the first voice practically screamed. _You're right! Who cares! This male is fucking me and I love it!_ cried the second voice as Vivian came.

When Vivian finished cumming she looked at the male that had caused her to cum and she shivered from the aftershock of pleasure. The sun began to rise and the male shot straight up off the ground and took off. Before he was out of earshot he turned around and looked at her.

"I'll see you later. You were wonderful. I promise you'll see a lot more of me. But, for now, my identity must be kept a secret even from you. But you hold my heart. And I hope I hold yours." said the male as he ran off.

Vivian stood and recieved a sharp stab of pain from her muscles She made her way back to her home and was greeted by a very distressed Gabrielle.

"Where were you? I was worried! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" asked a frantic Gabrielle.

Vivian changed back into her human self and looked at Gabrielle as she got dressed. "I'm fine. I was running in the woods and took a little nap because I was tired from running. I'm not hurt. Well, besides a few sore muscles from running for so long, last night. Other than that I'm perfectly fine." Vivian told Gabrielle.

Gabrielle seemed to buy her small fib until he caught the scent he was **very** familier with. The smell of sex. "You weren't having sex with anyone were you?" asked Gabrielle.

Vivian shook her head and looked at Gabrielle. "No. But I admit that while I was resting I...I thought of you and just had to feel myself to the memory of you fucking me last week." Vivian told her mate and she went inside the house to get ready for school.

A few hours later, during the lunch hour, Vivian was at her locker. She was putting her books away and getting ready to go home. It was a half day due to a teachers conferance and Vivian couldn't wait to get home so she could find that male and fuck him as he fucked her. Just thinking about him made her wet. _Get a grip on yourself girl. Sure he was good but do you really need to get all horny thinking of how he practically raped you?_ she asked herself. She sighed and turned to head down to the cafeteria. She was so distracted by her thoughts she didn't notice the boy behind her until she practically ran into him.

"Oh, sorry about that, really. I was...distracted." Vivian told him.

The boy smirked and laughed a little. "I guess I really gave it to you last night, huh? Sorry but, we both know you enjoyed it." said the boy as he ran a hand through her hair.

Vivian looked at him in confusion then it dawned on her. "You're that male that...but that means you're a _**loup-gaux**_. Which means I could get..." Vivian started to say when she was silenced by the boy pressing a finger to her lips.

"Not could get. You are. So enjoy it. It's not often that I do things like that. But I did offer you my heart last night. Don't make me regret it. I'll come by tonight. Don't bother leaving your home cause I'm coming in. Meeting your family you could say. I plan on being part of it one way or another. And my name is Codie. You'll learn more about me the longer we sleep together. That's a garuntee." said Codie as he quickly kissed Vivian and then turned and left.

After a few hours Vivian was at home, getting ready for her 'date', and she was busy humming a happy tune until she remembered where she had first heard it. _Adian. Why did you have to hate me for being what I am? I loved you. And it really didn't help that you shot me with silver._ Vivian thought as she felt the scar that had replaced the bullet wound after the bullet had been removed.

Suddenly Esme, Vivian's mother, entered her room and looked Vivian over. "My, my, my. Don't you look all beautiful tonight. So tell me. What's the good news?" asked Esme.

"What makes you think there's any 'good news' Mom?" asked Vivian as she turned away to hide her growing blush.

"Oh. My. God. You're pregnant aren't you?" asked Esme and she squeeled happily when Vivian nodded. "Oh my little baby is going to have a baby! Does Gabrielle know? Is he the father? Oh well of course he is. He's your mate." Esme pressed her daughter for information.

"No Mom. Gabrielle doesn't know. And, actually, Gabrielle's not the father. It's another of our kind. Someone outside our pack. I met him last night actually. And when he fucked me...Oh Moon! I couldn't believe how wonderful it felt! Mom, I'm in love with this new male, and I want to be with him. That's why I'm all dressed up. To tell Gabrielle that I'm leaving him for this new male. He's really powerful. He can speak even when he's transformed. And more than likely he's also able to transform anytime he wants." Vivian told her mother.

Esme looked at her daughter and sighed in disappointment. "I don't approve of your decision but you're my daughter and I understand that you want something besides men that fight over you. I know you want a man that can make you feel happy and full of love and joy. I just want you to make sure that you're truely happy and that you're willing to face the consequences of your decision." said Esme.

"What consequences Mom? What are you talking about?" asked Vivian as she faced her mirror and began to brush her hair.

"For starters you'll lose a lot of respect from the other females, and even a few males, and then, if this male you desire so much turns out to not be the one you truely want, you'll never be able to go back to the male you've left. Ever. If that happens you'll be forced to leave the pack and be forbidden to ever come back. I don't want to lose my only daughter because of a lust filled decision." Esme told Vivian.

Vivian looked at her mother and was about to comfort her when there was a knock on the main door. A few moments later Vivian and Esme could hear the sounds of snarling and fighting and even whines of pain coming from Gabrielle.

When Vivian and her mother got to the area of the commotion they saw Gabrielle on the ground, whining and bleeding, while a boy, wearing a black cape like robe with a hood that was the same color, just stood over Gabrielle's defeated form.

"That should teach you not to acttack royalty you beast. Hello Vivian. Ma'am. Lovly evening isn't it?" asked the boy as he stepped over to Vivian and her mother and kissed both of their hands.

"Get...get away from my mate and her mother!" groaned Gabrielle as he stood up slowly and finished changing back to his human form.

Codie waved his hand impaitently and then turned his attention back to Vivian. "My, my, my. You look beautiful tonight Vivian. And I can easily see where you get your good looks." said Codie as he complemented Vivian and her mother.

Gabrielle growled and started to move towards Codie, intending to kill him, when Codie snapped his fingers and two female _**loup-gaux**_ ran in front of him and snarled warningly.

"Marissa and Aloriana don't like seeing me threatened. So, sir, if you value your life...back the fuck off!" said Codie as the females moved closer to Codie with the intention of protecting him.

"You're nothing more than a pup that needs to be disaplined!" growled Gabrielle as he suddenly charged at Codie, knocking Marissa and Aloriana away, and then pouncing on him.

Codie let loose an animalistic growl and changed into his wolf form, standing over seven feet tall with black fur, and he swipped at Gabrielle as he charged again and caught Gabrielle by the throat and then squeezed his hand until Gabrielle began to whimper and struggle. "I warned you. Now you must pay the price for your idiocy. I believe a painful lesson is in order. Marissa! Aloriana! Teach this old dog how to properly respect his superiors." growled Codie as he dropped Gabrielle on the ground and, as soon as he hit, Marissa and Aloriana pounced and began to savagely beat Gabrielle.

"You DARE attempt to assassinate the Emperor!? We must kill this fool! Don't you agree sister?" asked Marissa as she delivered a swift kick to Gabrielle's stomach.

"Yes sister. I agree completely. He must be punished for his crime." growled Aloriana as she swiped at Gabrielle's chest and drew blood.

"Wait! Emperor!? You mean to tell me that the male that fucked me so wonderfully last night, not to mention got me pregnant, is _the_ **Emperor!**" Vivian practically shireked.

Codie turned to face Vivian and smiled. "Of course. Only those of royal decent are able to transform at any time or even speak while transformed. Besides those that bare the Emperor's mark as Marissa and Aloriana, and all those loyal to me, do." said Codie.

"Oh Great Moon! My Lord, allow me to introduce myself, I am Esme Gandolin and I am very honored that you have decided to sleep with my daughter. And I am extremely honored that my daughter was seen fit enough to bare your child. Please, feel free to do whatever you wish with the pack! You have, after all, defeated our leader, Gabrielle. I take it you wish to wed my daughter as soon as possible?" asked Esme as she bowed to Codie.

"If Vivian will have me I plan to. It's really up to her regardless if my child is growing inside her. If she decides that she wants the baby and not me than by all means consider the child a gift from me. As a symbol of peace between the other packs I control and this one. As long as those like this dog," said Codie as he pointed at Gabrielle's broken and bleeding body, "don't cause me to need to take lives of this pack. Which I will not hesitate to do if I feel it is necessary."

Vivian walked over to Codie and, after gripping his hand, she placed it on her stomach to just over her womb. "I would, of course, be highly honored to be your mate and the mother of your children. Ask of me what you wish and I will do everything in my power and my abilities to accomplish it." Vivian told the male she had fallen in love with.

Codie nuzzled Vivian's neck and held her close. "That's all I ask of you. Besides loyalty and faithfulness. I love you Vivian Gandolin. Please, will you be my mate, my Empress?" asked Codie as he knelt down.

Vivian nodded and knelt down as well. "Yes Codie. I will." said Vivian and she kissed him.

**Me: "Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review!"**


	2. Return of the Past and the Warning

_**Blood and Chocolate**_

_**The Werewolf Emperor**_

**Me:** "**I don't own Blood and Chocolate. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story but my house lost its Internet connection so I haven't been able to write on here that much. Please forgive me."**

Vivian sighed as she walked around in the mall as she, with her new 'protector' Marissa following her everywhere she went, looked at all the dresses and trying to decide which one to wear for the dance that night. She turned to Marissa and held a particularily beautiful dress against her body. "What about this one? Do you think Codie will like it or is it not his taste?" asked Vivan as she looked worried at the thought of Codie not liking her dress.

"You need not worry Empress. The Emperor will enjoy anything that you wear. He is madly in love with you and you know that. Do not be so worried that he won't like it because then he will reflect your fears in your own mind." said Marissa as she gazed at the dress and then, after placing a finger to her chin thoughtfully for a few moments, she grabbed a black and silver purse and placed it on Vivian's right arm then nodded approvingly.

Vivian looked at the dress and purse in a mirror and she nodded in approval. After a few more minutes of shopping in the store she paid for the dress and purse then she and Marissa left the mall and headed for the pack's home.

On the way they saw a boy, around seventeen, hitch-hiking and they pulled over and picked him up. "Thanks for stopping. You wouldn't believe how cold it is out there right now and it's supposed to be summer!" said the boy as he sat next to Vivian in the back seat.

Suddenly Vivian looked at the boy in shock and her mouth hung open and she slowly reached out towards him and turned his face to look at hers. "A-Adian? Is that you? W-what are you doing here in Vermont? Oh Moon! If the pack finds out that you're here they'll kill you! Worse, if my mate finds out, he won't hesitate to rip you to pieces! If you thought Gabrielle was bad then you're in for a real shock if my mate finds you. He's already sent Gabrielle to the hospital and that was just last night!" said Vivian as she gapped at the boy in shock.

Adian's mouth fell open when he heard Vivian's voice and he pulled away slightly to get a better look at her due to the poor lighting in the car. "Vivian? I thought that Gabrielle _was_ you mate! The only way I can think of that he isn't anymore is that you're cheating on him. But that's not like you at all. Anyway I'm here to apologize again for making that horrible mistake the last time we saw each other. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for thinking you were a monster and a murderer. I....I never intended to actually shoot you that night. I swear." said Adian as he gently tucked some of Vivian's hair behind her ear.

Suddenly the car door was flung open and Adian was thrown out of the vehicle by a black, seven foot tall, werewolf and he landed on the hard road and hit a log that was on it causing his left knee to pop out of its socket and he cried out in pain.

"So, human, you're the one that shot at my mate and gave her that scar? You should have stayed where you came from because now you will die." growled Codie as he and Marissa, who had transformed after getting out of the car herself, began to approach Adian with the intent of killing him.

"Wait! Codie, please, it was an accident that he shot me! He didn't mean it! Raf and Astrid were killing humans and, after Adian found out what I am, he paniced and thought _I_ was responsible for those deaths! He found out that it wasn't me but Raf and Astrid that were responsible for them! Please Codie, please my love, don't kill him! Please? For me?" begged Vivian as she ran in front of her mate and protector and shielded Adian with her body.

Codie growled and glared at Adian, who was now cowering in absolute fear, then he turned around and started to head into the forest. "I'll see you at home Vivian. I'll let this human live because I believe that what you say is true. However, if I **_ever_** catch wind that he intends to harm you in any way, I **_will_** kill him and not even you will stop me. I will kill any and all who threaten my mate and pack so don't try my paitents boy." snarled Codie as he finished his declaration by glaring at Adian again then he ran off into the forest to await Vivian's return.

**Me: "Ell there you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. As I said before the Internet at my house is dead so I'll have to go to a library to update until it's back up and running. Please Read and Review. Also, if you've read my Digimon story 'A Love is Made' I still need ideas for what to name Renamon and BlackGuilmon's kid. Thanks!"**


	3. The Explaination and Promise

_**Blood and Chocolate**_

_**The Werewolf Emperor**_

**Me:** "**I don't own Blood and Chocolate or LoK. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story but my house lost its Internet connection so I haven't been able to write on here that much. Please forgive me."**

After a few hours both Vivian and Marissa returned to the large cavern that Codie had taken to living in before her encounter with him. When she entered the main room she saw that Codie was standing with his back to her while holding a serpentine blade that she recognized from the video game series Legacy of Kain.

"So what's up with the sword? You a Legacy of Kain fan or something Codie? And why were you going all balistic on Adien? I mean, sure, he shot at me a few years ago but he and I have worked past that. I don't want you to hurt him." asked Vivian as she walked over to her mate as he placed the sword down.

"It's a replica that I had forged. I figured that since most great leaders have a personal weapon that identifies them among other leaders I should as well. And actually, Vivian, I do enjoy the Legacy of Kain series. Though I've only played two games from the whole damn series." said Codie.

"You're avoiding my other question Codie. Please, don't make me refuse you tonight, but I will if you don't answer the question and be honest with me about it." said Vivian as she crossed her arms over her chest and saw Codie sigh.

"All right. I'll tell you why I don't like the human. Not only did he shoot at you before but I recognized his ancestoral bloodline scent. His family, in the Days of Old, activelly hunted our kind. My temper sometimes gets the better of me and I guess it did so today." said Codie as he turned to look at his mate.

Vivian placed her hand on his shoulder and then kissed him. "Okay Codie. I just wanted to know that. Look, no matter what happened during the Days of Old, Adien and I are friends even though he shot me. But he was afraid of me at the time and he thought that I was the one murdering humans. He was just freaking out that's all. Besides it was an accident." said Vivian as she gently ran her hand over her mate's cheek.

Codie gripped her hand and then kissed it as he turned to look at Marissa. "I want one of our best trackers to follow that human. If he even threatens one of our kind I want him brought to me....alive. Then I'll make him understand that, even though his family once hunted our kind, we have become far stronger than ever. Especially myself. After all, if you remember Marissa, after you bit me and awoke my **_loup-gaurx_** genes that a week after my first transformation I was in complete control of my changing abilities. Unlike the rest of our kind I am able to prevent the change during the full moon without any pain as a result. Now go Marissa. Have your sister follow the human." said Codie as he then turned to pick up his Soul Reaver replica and then he walked over to his crudely carved throne and then he sat in it as he looked at the rest of the group that had travelled with him.

Just then on eof the group, a girl that was around the same age as Vivian, walked over to Codie and began to whisper in his ear liek an advisor and, after a few moments, Codie raised his right hand to signal he'd heard enough.

"What was that about Codie? Is there something wrong?" asked Vivian as she looked at her mate fearfully beacuse she was afraid something was wrong and she instantly began to feel as if it had something to do with the baby she was carrying.

"Everything is fine Vivian. Elora here was just giving me a status report on her divison of this pack's development in the surrounding areas and telling me that someone I once knew is actually on her way here. It's ironic that you should run into a human you were friends with earlier today and then I should find out that a human I was friends with before is coming here. Vivian, I'm leaving my old friend's safety in terms of your pack, in your hands. As you're the Queen Bitch of your pack, as well as mine now, you can tell them to not harm my old friend and they wouldn't dare cross you. Can you please see to it that she arrives safely and is treated equally?" asked Codie as he looked at his mate.

Vivian nodded and smiled at her mate then she walked up to hm and kissed him lovingly as she calmed down from her earlier panic. "I'll do that Codie. I promise that she'll be safe on my word as your wife." said Vivian as she kissed her mate again and then she sighed happily as she hugged him.

**Me: "Okay. It's short, I know, but I am having _MAJOR_ Writter's Block with this and my other stories on here and I keep coming up with new fics when I'm typing on my computer at home. My personal computer, and the one in the livingroom at my house, doesn't have Internet so I can't just upload the next chapter like that. I have to bring a Floppy Disk to the Library and upload the chapter or new fic but I keep leaving it at home in my personal computer so I don't lose the disk and everything I've been working on. Please forgive me and SEND SOME FLAMES TO HURT TARANTULAS!" Laughes evilly as lightning flashes behind me.**

**Tarantulas: Gulps hard. "Help. Me!"**


End file.
